A Wild Horse of Earthsea
by Sunhawk1
Summary: Err... the name probably says it all. Ranma mixed with "A Wizard of Earthsea".


A Wild Horse of Earthsea  
(A 'Wizard of Earthsea' and Ranma 1/2 crossover)  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 isn't mine; I'm just borrowing it for a bit... 'A Wizard of Earthsea' is an incredible novel by LeGuin, and I highly recommend reading it.  
  
Note: Errr... this is another experiment. I donno if it'll be continued; maybe if people like it I'll take a shot at it.  
  
Prologue  
  
The monastery was quiet in the early hours of the morning, as two figures, one (quite) large and the other small, made their stealthy way to the small monastery library. Well, one was being stealthy. The small figure continually pestered the larger with questions.  
  
"What are we doing? Where are we going? Why are you making frantic motions with your hands like that? Wh-"  
  
The large figure simply picked up the smaller and stuck a gag in it's mouth before dragging it towards their destination  
  
'At last, the famous library of the ancient 'Temple of the Wind and Sea'! I'm sure that with my expert assistance, the boy will learn many of the secret techniques and schools said to be buried in their vaults! It is said that the secrets of the infamous Neko-ken lie somewhere in here, among many other potent techniques. With these, my retirement is assured!'  
  
Two guesses as to who this was...  
  
With consumate skill brought about by years of training, Genma Saotome opened the door to the library (ie, he kicked the lock out with steel-shod boots). Inside were rows and rows of books and scrolls. He groaned upon realizing that he couldn't take all of them, and then dropped Ranma in a dark corner with whispered instructions to not move from that spot and, for the kamis' sakes, be quiet! Then he rushed off to find the texts he desired. There was the Cat-fist, the legendary art of the Gold-Snatchers (of which Happosai had adapted a few moves from), the Kawaii-ken, the...  
  
Meanwhile, nine-year-old Ranma stood by the darkened shelves, trying not to fidget and looking for something to do. Pop had said something about borrowing some martial arts scrolls or something... maybe he could help out! He randomly grabbed a scroll from the rack nearby and squinted at it. He couldn't read it. He put it back and grabbed another. Same thing. He shrugged, and continued to look through the texts. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do...  
  
At last he found one he could puzzle out. Quietly (so as not to tick off his father), he slowly read the title aloud.  
  
"A story of the island of Ro-oke? Roke?"  
  
As he read through the scroll, he could feel something alter in the air around him, but he couldn't seem to stop reading. Suddenly, there was a sudden brightness, as if of daylight, and then blackness as consciousness fled.  
  
****  
  
Genma whirled at the sound of the thump, and saw his son lying out cold on the floor.   
'The fasting must have been to much for the boy,' he thought, patting his stomach. As he lifted him up, he heard a slight commotion coming towards the library, and he fled. At least he had found the book describing the Neko-ken. The ungrateful boy had better appreciate what his poor father went through for his sake!  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: I know it's short, but I have class in a bit... you like? My idea was to bring Ranma's spirit to Earthsea, where he lives a life of a boy, then a student, on Roke (about the same time as Sparrowhawk), for maybe 15-25 years, before regaining consciousness back home after perhaps two or three years in a coma. How would the new Ranma, armed with years of experience (and plenty of Names and magic) React? Comments? deus_ex_mach42@hotmail.com  
  
Misc Note: As for my other fics, I'll be working mostly on 'Phoenix: Resurrection,' 'Through the Eyes of a Dragon,' the relatively new 'Three Wishes Will I Give Thee' (a blatant self-insert multiverse) and revamping 'Ranma, Child of the Sun' (which I'm making into three different stories which follow each other in a roughly chronological sequence). 


End file.
